1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a liquid crystal display device and particularly relates to the suppression of brightness non-uniformity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices are heavily used as display devices. Particularly liquid crystal display devices are used as display portions in television receivers, portable terminals and in-vehicle devices because liquid crystal display devices are thin, lightweight and conserve electrical power.
In these liquid crystal display devices, particularly in the liquid crystal display devices for portable terminals, demands for ensuring outdoor visibility, improving the strength of and thinning a liquid crystal module are strong because of mobile use.
However, in the midst of these demands, there are cases where conflicting demands are made in terms, for example, of improving the strength of and thinning a liquid crystal module. For example, in thinning, thinning liquid crystal module configural members is unavoidable, and there is tendency to usually lead to a drop in strength and run counter to improving the strength and ensuring the safety of the liquid crystal module.
Further, there is a risk that thinning liquid crystal module configural members will lead to deformation of the configural members, and there have been problems in that display quality drops because of the occurrence of brightness non-uniformity, for example, that accompanies deformation and it becomes difficult to ensure outdoor visibility.
In addition to these problems, ensuring safety with respect to mobile users has become an important issue because of mobile use. Examples of publications that disclose this type of liquid crystal display device include Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-318932 (patent document 1).